


The Nameless knight / История безымянного рыцаря

by LettLex



Series: The Nameless Kmight [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettLex/pseuds/LettLex
Summary: The story written both in Russian and English (as an experiment). Made for a spring Challenge in Vkontakte.ru as a task "The end of a novel which is not written". A fantasy story of a knight whose name was stolen by a witch who wanted to posess him with all the strength of her soul.This work is being posted mainly for me to find out if I 1 - should carry on writing it from the very beginning, 2 - if I should carry on translating my works in English.Thanks to Ryksia for her help with translation and to Olga Kreuzfahrer for amazing illustration.





	1. The End (eng)

The knight didn’t believe himself. Perhaps the reason for that was the need to accept his own fear, the fear of unknown, unpredictability of that woman, who managed to twist his life just with her whim. If she could do _that_ so easily, what else she’s able to do?...

 

 

However, the witch’s words still echoed in his head: “Once she has taken your name away from you, there’s nothing else she could take”. He had no doubts that his fearlessness will help him to win, but the thought he already had nothing to lose seemed to have been giving him more and more force with every step on the way to witch’s house. The one appeared to be exactly the same as he remembered it: a rickety shabby house, as if uninhabited; the east window boarded up; a stream of smoke coming from the west window and a bluish magic light pours through the crack of the door into the twilight of the evening forest. Now it was even brighter than before.

 

 _“The person in fact doesn’t possess anything, even his own name”_.

 

Should he have returned to that house? He didn’t know. He was watching the dusk that surrounded the house and suddenly he understood that his anger is over. He didn’t have that desire to kill the witch who had stolen his name. Only the pity, fatigue and a desire to look in her eyes remained. He wanted to see repentance, not scorched on the face in death agony, but conscious. Humanious.

 

Branches crunched under the armor boots, as the rustled small light stones that marked the path. The witch did not seem to be hiding all these years - finding her would not be difficult, if only you had enough brains to look closely and see the traces of her presence.

 

An intense anticipation of the battle was pulsating under the armor, the plates of armor clasped against each other as the knight clenched his fists, stretching his hand to the sword and to the dagger, then to the crossbow with a single arrow. No, it was all too good, enough to kill with one blow, while he was planning to take another last look at the witch and ask: "Why?"

 

Although he knew the answer.

 

It’s impossible to go to the witch and be unnoticed. The knight kept expecting that she would come forward, open the door and appear in the magical light-filled aperture, holding her back straight, proudly raising her head and preparing another spell in her hand. The knight walked and walked, measuring the path to the house, almost desperately wanting something to happen: a movement or sound that would cut the silence around him. Silence. Just the cracked door seemed to open, as if an invisible hand weakly pushed it.

 

Obeying his old habits, the knight took a silver dagger from his scabbard, prepared himself and slammed the door open. The witch's dwelling smelled with spicy air. In the bluish dimness, barely diluted by magical lights, he saw the faint outlines of the room, the sagging furniture and all witchcraft that the witch had managed to create: the amulets, the dream catchers with the shadows trapped in them (each with the signs whom it used to belong to) , shelves full of potions and phials with luminous infusions. The knight approached the first row of dream catchers and began reading  the signatures carefully: "thief", "murderer", "sorceress", "murderer", "robber", "deceiver".

 

On one hand, he agreed with the verdict that the witch took to them, taking away their names and shadows, but realizing himself as one of them was almost humiliating. Unnamed man is a dead man. In the twilight, he heard the shadows entangled in magical threads asking for help with a loud, torn whisper.

 

 - Witch, - he called. – _Sælophe._

 

The unfamiliar name hung in the air as almost a tangible phantom; the knight was ready to swear that it had pierced the air like a suddenly uncaged bird, rushing from one side to another. Then from the far corner of the room a faint, painful cough was heard.

 

The knight went there, feeling that neither the dagger nor the sword would be needed.

 

A small bed was fenced off from the rest of the room by a dense cloth, from which a bright magical light poured out. Quite familiar with that, the knight remembered grip in his eyes as he looked at the bright blue glow and, turning away, jerked the cloth aside. The metal rings rang on the crossbar, the blue light reflected from the rusty armor, making it shine like a new one as at that moment another sigh came out.

 

 - Sælophe, - repeated the knight, feeling her name as a grasp. – Sælophe?

 

 

The answer was a laugh, frightened and almost hysterical,  that dispelled all his fighting fervor in a couple of seconds. The witch was lying on the bed like a broken doll, wrong, somehow unnaturally tilting her head back and rolling her eyes to see him without turning her head. There was a smile on her lips, childishly happy, but with furiously shining eyes, awe-inspiring. And there was something else: the name. His name. The name of the knight, an unknown pattern lying on the once snow-white, smooth as a perfect canvas, skin - now the intertwined letters crawled along each line, hiding under the clothes and leaving almost no free space. Above the bed of the witch was hung a dream catcher with his name and a shadow, entangled in threads and limping. She covered the dream catcher like ivy and, apparently, somewhere the trap had a flaw - because the drop by drop shadow was released, falling straight to the witch. How could she not have noticed that herself?

 

\- You have come, though, - she said, full of complacency, and grinned for the last time. - Tachyerin.

 

The dream catcher cracked and fell apart, like a lit barrel of gunpowder. The broken magic threads began to sing and a piece of paper with a signature fell to Tachyerin’s feet: “ ~~Beloved~~ ”.

 

“The knight”

 


	2. Конец(Rus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Русскоязычный оригинал главы

Рыцарь не верил самому себе. Пожалуй, причиной тому была необходимость признать собственный страх, боязнь неведомого, непредсказуемости этой женщины, сумевшей одной прихотью перевернуть его жизнь. Если это удалось ей так легко, то на что ещё она способна?

Однако слова волшебницы всё ещё звучали в его голове: «Она забрала твоё имя, больше она ничего забрать не сможет». Он сомневался, что бесстрашие поможет ему победить, но мысль, что ему уже нечего терять как будто придавала сил шаг за шагом приближаться к жилищу ведьмы. Такому, каким он его помнил: покосившемуся домику, как будто нежилому, восточное окно заколочено, из западного идёт струйка дыма, а через трещину двери в полумрак вечернего леса льётся голубоватый волшебный свет. Теперь он был ярче прежнего.

«Человек по-настоящему не владеет ничем, даже собственным именем»

Стоило ли ему возвращаться в этот дом? Он не знал. Он смотрел на сгущавшиеся сумерки, окружавшие дом, и понимал, что его ярость поутихла, и желания убить ведьму, украдшую его имя, уже нет. Осталась жалость, усталость, желание посмотреть ей в глаза и увидеть раскаяние, не выжженное на лице в предсмертной агонии, а осознанное. Человеческое.

Под латными сапогами хрустели ветки и шуршали мелкие светлые камешки, отмечавшие дорожку. Ведьма словно и не скрывалась все эти годы — найти её не составило бы труда, если только хватало ума присмотреться и увидеть следы её присутствия.

Под доспехами запульсировало напряженное предвкушение битвы, позвякивали находившие друг на друга пластины брони, когда рыцарь сжимал кулаки, протягивая руку то к мечу, то к кинжалу, то к арбалету с единственной стрелой. Нет, всё это было слишком хорошо, достаточно, чтобы убить с одного удара, а он планировал ещё раз взглянуть на ведьму и спросить: «Зачем?»

Хотя ответ и был ему известен.

Подойти к ведьме незамеченным невозможно. Рыцарь всё ждал, что она выйдет навстречу, распахнёт дверь и покажется в залитом магическим светом проёме, держа спину прямо, гордо вскинув голову и заготовив в руке ещё одно заклинание. Рыцарь шёл и шёл, отмеряя шагами дорожку к дому, почти отчаянно желая, чтоб что-нибудь произошло, движение или звук, которое разрезало бы сомкнувшееся вокруг него безмолвие. Тишина. Только истрескавшаяся дверь как будто приоткрылась, словно её слабо толкнула невидимая рука.

Подчиняясь старым привычкам, рыцарь достал из ножен серебряный кинжал, приготовился и резко распахнул дверь. В его сторону пахнуло пряным воздухом жилища ведьмы, в голубоватом полумраке, едва разбавленном колдовскими огнями, виднелись слабые очертания комнаты, покосившейся мебели и всего колдовства, которое ведьма успела сотворить: амулеты, ловцы снов с запутавшимися в них тенями (каждая подписана, кому принадлежит), целые полки зелий и фиалов со светящимися настоями. Рыцарь подошёл к первому ряду ловцов снов и принялся внимательно читать подписи: «вор», «убийца», «колдунья», «убийца», «разбойник», «обманщик».

С одной стороны, он был согласен с приговором, который ведьма вынесла им, отняв их имена и тени, но осознавать себя одним из них было почти унизительно. Безымянный, всё равно, что мёртвый. В полумраке он слышал, как запутавшиеся в колдовских нитях тени просили о помощи громким, сорвавшимся шёпотом.

— Ведьма, — позвал он. — Сэлоф.

Чужое имя повисло в воздухе почти осязаемым фантомом; рыцарь готов был поклясться, что оно пронзило воздух вырвавшейся на волю птицей, метнулось то в одну сторону, то в другую, а потом из дальнего угла комнаты раздался слабый болезненный кашель. Рыцарь пошёл на него, чувствуя, что ни в кинжале, ни в мече не будет нужды.

Небольшая кровать была отгорожена от всей остальной комнаты плотной тканью, из-за которой лился яркий магический свет. Знакомый с ним рыцарь вспомнил почти привычную резь в глазах при взгляде на ярко-голубое сияние и, отвернувшись, отдернул ткань. Звякнули металлические кольца по перекладине, голубой свет отразился от изъеденного ржавчиной доспеха, заставив его сиять, как новый, и в это мгновение раздался ещё один высученный вздох.

— Сэлоф, — повторил рыцарь, ощущая её имя, как хватку. — Сэлоф?

Ответом ему был смех, испуганный и почти истерический, за пару секунд развеявший весь его боевой пыл. Ведьма, похожая на поломанную куклу, лежала на кровати, неправильно, как-то неестественно запрокинув голову и чуть закатив глаза, чтоб видеть его, не поворачивая головы. На губах была улыбка, по-детски счастливая, но вместе с бешено блестевшими глазами внушавшая страх. И было ещё что-то: имя. Его имя. Имя рыцаря, неведомым узором лежавшее на когда-то белоснежной, ровной как совершенный холст коже — теперь же сп _летавшиеся в вязь_  буквы ползли по каждой черте, скрываясь под одеждой и почти не оставляя свободного места. Над кроватью ведьмы висел ловец снов с его именем и тенью, запутавшейся в нитях и безвольно повисшей. Она, как плющ, оплела ловец снов и, видимо, где-то ловушка имела изъян — потому что капля за каплей тень освобождалась, попадая прямиком на ведьму. Как она сама могла того не заметить?

— Всё-таки пришёл, — сказала она, исполненная самодовольства, и усмехнулась в последний раз. — Тахъерин.

Ловушка затрещала и разлетелась на части, как подожжённая бочка с порохом. Запели обрывавшиеся магические нити и к ногам Тахъерина упал клочок бумаги с подписью: « ~~Возлюбленный~~ ».

«Рыцарь» 

(Thank you for your attention )


End file.
